Me Enamore de Ti
by Dragon-Princess97
Summary: Jamas pensé que mis sentimientos a Shunrei fueran mas que hermanos, nunca pensé enamorarme de ella nunca pensé que me entregaría su inocencia como esa noche...nunca pensé que me enamoraría de Ti..Shunrei me enamore de ti desde el primer día que te vi
1. Chapter 1

**Comunidad de la siguiente historia esta echa de manera propia al igual que personajes que no son pertenecientes a la serie de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Los personajes principales son de Masami Kurumada y de Toei Animation Studios.**

**El contenido de la historia contiene clasificación +18 **

**Tipo de historia: Romance/Hurt Comfort/Familia **

**Disponible en WattPad **

**En mi usuario: Stark_Girl97 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me Enamore de Ti **

Pov Shiryu

Como pude llegar a este sentimiento como me confesare ante ella, ella la que estuvo conmigo siempre a la que vi como una hermana pero ahora...ahora es diferente no solo deje de verte como una hermana te veo...como una chica que amo como una hermosa mujer ... Pero esta noche...serás toda mía

-Shiryu...la cena ya está lista- dijo con su melodiosa voz esa voz que me vuelve loco...

-Ya voy mi a... Ya voy Shunrei - dije ocultando mi sonrojo no podía negarlo estaba muy rojo que no sabía cómo ocultarlo y creo que ella lo empezó a notar en mi...

-Shiryu ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? -dijo ella sin dar se cuenta que me moría por ella

-Si si...oye esta deliciosa la comida -dije para omitir el tema de mi sonrojo no podía negarlo que haría hacerla mía quería besarla robarle besos sentir su piel

-Si...oye que pasa ya días andas muy raro...como si te pasara algo - ay mi amor si tan solo supieras que me muero por ti

-Shunrei yo...yo quiero hacerte una pregunta...-dije tragando grueso sabía que si hablaba en ese momento no había vuelta atrás...era ahora o nunca

-si dime que pasa Shiryu...

-Shunrei tu...quiero...yo...-mierda las palabras no me salen- yo te amo...te amo...Shunrei...

-...Shiryu...-dijo ella sonrojada -yo yo...yo ...Yo...ya no te veo como un hermano te veo...como mi ...Me veo como un hombre con el que deseo estar toda mi vida y...-no la deje terminar con un beso apasionado la hice callar fue un beso lleno de lujuria lleno de pasión deseaba tenerla en ese momento pues algo abajo ya estaba apretando...no pude más y caímos en la cama luego de caminar a mi habitación comencé a desvestirme - ah...Shiryu...yo esta es mi...

-¿primera vez? No temas también es mi primera vez...y será contigo mi vida -dije para sellar sus labios con un beso apasionado mientras quitaba sus prendas una por una hasta sentir su piel desnuda...la tome con delicadeza su cuerpo para besarla una y otra vez dejando escapar sus gemidos una y otra vez dejando me mas loco con ellos bese sus hermosos pechos chupando uno cada uno -eres mía y de nadie más...

-ahh ahhh Shiryu ahhh seré toda tuya toda -dijo ella como me apasionas Shunrei...

-ahhh cariño amo cuando me llamas por mi nombre entre gemidos uff te hare mía prepárate por que hoy te dejare llena de pasión-dije para meterla en su vagina haciendo la dejar salir un gemido

-Ay por Dios por Atenea Shiryu dame más ahhh ahí -como tu desees mi vida dije para luego ver como penetraba su vagina y romper su clítoris con mi pene llegando a un clímax extremo -lléname Shiryu lléname de ti

-Ahhh me vengo como tu desees mi amor...-dije corriéndome dentro de ella hasta que caímos rendidos en la cama completamente desnudos...-mi amor...te amo Shunrei te amo solo a ti te entregue todo...y tú a mi te amo tanto...

-Shiryu porque lo hicimos porque te fijaste en mi...

-por qué me vuelves loco me pones loco con tus miradas tu manera de ser tu manera de estar a mi lado porque jamás me dejaste solo aun cuando el maestro murió estuviste ahí por que...yo... enamoré de ti...

Pov Shunrei

Desde aquella primera vez que lo hice con Shiryu fue muy a apasionante no paraba de pensar en el casi todas las noches nos dábamos nuestro escape y así fue durante tres años solo los dos haciendo nos uno con el otro pero eh estado teniendo cambios de humor muy extraños me siento muy irritada ultima mente y más que todo me manejo con más hambre de lo usual pero no le puse mucha atención me imagine que era por el estrés que me cargo cuando Shiryu se va a una guerra o a proteger a la señorita Saori a veces me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso pero esa es la manera de ser de el a veces y respeto esto pues solo soy su esposa digo yo

-Shunrei ya llegue - dijo Shiryu llegando de Japón

-Hola...-dije de lo más seca como si estuviera enojada con el pero no era así solo estaba frustrada conmigo misma

-Pasa algo? porque estas así como si estuvieras enojada-para que me dijo eso estaba empezando a irritarme mas

-no estoy enojada solo estoy agotada tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí -dije colocando unas cosas dentro de la alacena -además tengo que ir al pueblo a traer unas cosas para mañana - dije olvidando me que él estaba enfrente de mi

-pues no parece es como si algo te molestara tú no eres así -dijo el un poco irritado por mi comportamiento - ahora dime que te pasa

-No me pasa nada entiende de una buena vez no me pasa nada...-dije irritada ya con mi paciencia al límite -y si me pasa algo es muy mi problema

-ah? con que tu problema? bueno como es tu problema resuelve lo tu yo no me calentare más mi cabeza con estas actitudes es la 5 veces que andas así - dijo Shiryu molesto saliendo del lugar en dirección a nuestro cuarto -esta re en la habitación si quieres vienes

-no gracias - dije de golpe volviendo a lo mío sin darme cuenta que mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer pero no le iba a mostrar mi debilidad iba a seguir con mi postura, el día paso rápido cenamos en un silencio muy sepulcral como si fuésemos extraños ninguno d ellos dos emitíamos una palabra de lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, una vez terminada la cena nos retiramos a tomar un baño y por ultimo a dormir o al menos eso creía yo pues durante el transcurso de la noche me levante varias veces sin que el se enterara que estaba vomitando me sentí muy mal como si algo me hubiera caído mal.- Dios me duele mucho el estómago como si comí algo malo

A la mañana siguiente las cosas seguían igual de incomodas Shiryu no me dirigía la palabra en lo absoluto era como si yo no existiera y eso me dolía demasiado como que el ya no me quisiera pero seguí igual no le pare bola como dicen en otros países, comimos y el se retiró a la cascada a meditar mientras yo hacia los deberes en casa hasta que un dolor en la espalda me invadió me senté para relajarme un poco ya llevaba más de 8 meses así y además eh tenido mi periodo muy irregular eso ya no era de extrañarse usualmente me baja cada 5 meses pero esta vez me bajo hasta 6 meses y eso ya no era normal pero no le di importancia a estaba muy concentrada en otras cosas

-Saldré con Seiya y los muchachos no me esperes..-dijo Shiryu entrando para tomar su chaqueta y irse dejando me sola en casa mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer Shiryu no era así pero parece que esta pelea era muy grande, pase toda la mañana así hasta que vino una amiga mía Xia ling una chica del pueblo con la que me llevo desde hace tiempos

-Te traje unos te para que te baje ese dolor amiga-dijo ella entregándome una bolsita llena de te de jengibre para poder quitar me esa incomodidad física

-gracias Xia Ling no tienes ideas de cómo me siento Shiryu y yo estamos muy peleados y todo por mis cambios de humor -dijo llorando ante mi amiga quien solo podía abrazarme

-tranquila amiga no es tu culpa dime porque has tenido estos cambios? - dijo ella muy intrigada por mis cambios

-pues no se la verdad ni yo sé - dije muy preocupada tratando de relajarme - llevo meses así la verdad

-cuando fue la última vez que lo hicieron? -me sonroje con su comentario olvide por completo que Xia Ling es ginecóloga

-hace unas semanas -dije muy sonrojada y avergonzada pues mi vida sexual me gusta mantener la bajo

-ya veo tal vez él te de jengibre te ayude puede que sea que te venga tu menstruación -dijo ella dando un sorbo a al te, nos quedamos platicando un rato hasta que sentí un punzón en mi vientre

-dame un segundo ya vengo - dije para ir al baño esta vez el dolor aumento y aumento hasta que sentí como un líquido rosa salía debajo luego de ello un dolor fuerte me invadió pegando un gran grito que asusto a mi amiga y corrió a donde yo estaba -Xia ling me duele...

-Shunrei vamos para ...esto es liquido...am...llamare a una ambulancia,,,Shunrei ya sé por qué has tenido estos dolores vamos ven acuéstate no te muevas mucho - dijo ella mientras yo lloraba del dolor, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor - tenemos que ir a un hospital estas por dar a luz- dijo ella mientras yo quede en asombro a lo que me decía acaso yo estaba embarazada – tengo que llevarte al hospital pero no tengo los instrumentos médicos llamare a la ambulancia para que vengan aquí

-no aguanto ya solo quiero que esto termine –diciendo mientras me sostenía el vientre del dolor – ya no soporto mas

-déjame revisarte veamos a estas coronado y estas por lo menos a 9 de dilatación no queda de otra trata de pujar como pueda - dijo ella a lo que hice caso me dolía era como si fuera morir en ese instante - vamos ya casi vamos tranquila 1 2 3

-ya no aguanto... me duele ahhhh -dije para luego para pujar por última vez hasta que sentí alivio hasta que escuche un llanto de un bebe que mi amiga sostenía en brazos

-es un varoncito Shunrei es un niño amiga lo hiciste bien descuida ya llegó la ambulancia ahora solo tenlo a en tus brazos -dijo ella entregando me a mi hijo quien no dejaba de llorar y lo apegaba a mi pecho

-ya mi amor ya todo estará bien -dije acurrucando lo en mi pecho hasta que se calmó, llegaron los para médicos que nos atendieron a mí y a mi bebe para ser trasladados a un hospital ahora me tocaba decirle esto a Shiryu como lo tomaría el...-dije acariciando su cabecita no puedo creer todo lo que estoy viviendo parece un sueño agradable pero a su vez lleno de miedo como sería la reacción del….que dirá Shiryu al ver a este pequeño …entre tantos pensamientos que tenía ni cuenta me di cuando ya habíamos llegado al hospital donde fuimos atendidos de inmediato todo salió bien a pesar de que di a luz en el baño de mi casa pero lo bueno es que salió bien observe a mi bebé quien estaba en su cuna al lado de mi cama su pelo era ondulado sus ojos eran como los de Shiryu y su color de cabello como el mío mi niño hermoso...que dirá tu padre al saber de ti el saber que formamos nuestro amor en vida

Pov Shiryu

Que pasa con Shunrei por que esta tan irritada ¿acaso yo hice algo para que ella este así todos estos meses han sido altos y bajos la amo si pero que hice?, luego de ir a salir con los chicos decidí regresar a casa necesitaba arreglar las cosas con mi esposa necesitaba verla y decirle que la amo y que lo lamento por haberme comportado como un idiota, para cuando llegue mi sorpresa fue no encontrarla en el lugar tome mi celular para llamar la pero cuando comenzó a sonar escuchaba el celular de ella en el cuarto me dirigí al cuarto para asegurarme y halle un desorden en él, pensé que algo malo había pasado estaba asustado no pude más y recuerdo que Shunrei estaba con Xia Ling la llame para saber si estaba con ella

-contesta por favor...Xia Ling! Shunrei está contigo no el encuentro!

-cálmate solo ven al hospital paso un inconveniente muy especial que ni ella se esperaba -me puse helado no lo pensé mas y corrí al auto para irme en dirección al hospital y saber que había pasado no dejaba de pensar en ella no dejaba de estar nervioso que pasó?

Pov Shunrei

Me quede dormida no aguante el sueño y pude ver a mi bebe nuevamente quien estaba dormido cómo es posible que quedara embarazada tuve mi menstruación y tuvimos relaciones sexuales como este pequeño no dio señales de que estaba dentro de mi

-bien Shunrei revisamos todo y este pequeño y tu están bien parece que este angelito está bien al igual que tu –el medico comento pues en mi caso como no hubo cuidado prenatales existieron riesgos grandes – ¿Cuál será el nombre de este pequeño?

-ah la verdad tengo uno en mente pero mi esposo no sabe nada de esto es más ni le eh dicho –lo había olvidado por completo no le eh dicho a Shiryu nada de esto como tomara esta noticia ya de por si anda enojado conmigo

-está bien entonces al rato vengo a verles trata de mantenerte estable –dijo el médico para luego retirarse del lugar ¿Qué le diré a Shiryu?

Pov Shiryu

Llegue al hospital al fin! Luego de ese tráfico corrí a buscar a Xia Ling hasta que la vi corrí hacia ella quería respuestas que había pasado con mi esposa que estaba ocurriendo

-Xia Ling!-dije a lo que ella volteo a verme –dime que está pasando!

-Shiryu! Gracias a Dios y la virgencita que bueno que estas aquí ! Justo iba a ver a Shunrei!

-Que paso Xia Ling? Que tiene ella -dije alterado no sabía que hacer

-ven conmigo y velo por ti mismo - dijo ella llevando me a una habitación -necesito que estés tranquilo y veas esto -dijo ella, abrió la puerta y vi algo que nunca imagine en mi vida...ahí estaba mi amada con un bebé? Un segundo...acaso ella. Estaba...

-Hola Shiryu- dijo ella-te presento a nuestro hijo ...este pequeño que nos ha sorprendido -mi corazón no pudo más y corrí donde ella para darle un beso en esos bellos labios y vi al pequeño mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer al ver los ellos soy padre ...

\- No sé...que decir...mi amor acaso...-no pude continuar debido al beso que me dio

-No lo sabía parece que todo este tiempo estuve embarazada sin saberlo y este pequeño decidió nacer hoy... -dijo ella acariciando el cabellito de mi hijo- no sé qué te parece este nombre Ryuho...

-Es perfecto...Nuestro pequeño dragoncito nuestro amado Ryuho, papá te ama pequeño bienvenido a este mundo -dije tomando lo en brazos mientras abría sus ojitos. Sus ojos son igual que los míos mi amado hijo eso explica por qué tu mamá estaba actuando raro estaba embarazada

-Es bello no? Se parece mucho a ti Shiryu -dijo mi amada esposa si estábamos planeando tener un bebé pero jamás imaginamos que fuera tan pronto

-Ryuho es hermoso como tu Shunrei jamás pensé que llegaríamos a ser papás jamás pensé en formar una familia

-Te amo Shiryu y este pequeño es nuestro tesoro – deposite un beso en su frente no pude más dejar de contemplarlo hasta que el comenzó a llorar

-Ya Shhhh quiere ir con mami? Vamos pues toma lo -dije dando le a nuestro hijo

-ya mi amor debe ser que tiene hambre shhh ya mi amor mami esta aquí shhhh tranquilo mi vida ya ven toma -dijo mi amada dando le pecho a nuestro amado Ryuho quien ya se estaba calmando

-vaya parece que estas noches serán largas con este pequeño verdad-parece que estas noches ya no serán como antes nos tocara un buen desvelo con el pero sé que valdrá la pena

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Shunrei**

Llegamos al hospital y fuimos atendidos de inmediato todo salió bien a pesar de que di a luz en el baño de mi casa pero lo bueno es que salió bien observe a mi bebé quien estaba en su cuna al lado de mi cama su pelo era ondulado sus ojos eran como los de Shiryu y su color de cabello como el mío mi niño hermoso...que dirá tu padre al saber de ti el saber que formamos nuestro amor en vida

**Pov Shiryu**

Que pasa con Shunrei por que esta tan irritada, luego de ir a salir con los chicos decidí regresar a casa necesitaba arreglar las cosas con mi esposa necesitaba verla y decirle que la amo y que lo lamento por haberme comportado como un idiota, para cuando llegue mi sorpresa fue no encontrarla en el lugar tome mi celular para llamar la pero cuando comenzó a sonar escuchaba el celular de ella en el cuarto me dirigí al cuarto para asegurarme y halle un desorden en él, pensé que algo malo había pasado estaba asustado no pude más y recuerdo que Shunrei estaba con Xia Ling la llame para saber si estaba con ella

-contesta por favor... ¡Xia Ling! ¡Shunrei está contigo no el encuentro!

-cálmate solo ven al hospital paso un inconveniente muy especial que ni ella se esperaba -me puse helado no lo pensé mas y corrí al auto para irme en dirección al hospital y saber que había pasado no dejaba de pensar en ella no dejaba de estar nervioso ¿qué pasó?

**Pov Shunrei**

Me quede dormida no aguante el sueño y pude ver a mi bebe nuevamente quien estaba dormido cómo es posible que quedara embarazada tuve mi menstruación y tuvimos relaciones sexuales como este pequeño no dio señales de que estaba dentro de mi

**Pov Shiryu**

Llegue al hospital ¡al fin! Luego de ese tráfico corrí a buscar a Xia Ling hasta que la vi corrí hacia ella quería respuestas que habia pasado con mi esposa

-¡Xia Ling!-dije a lo que ella volteo a verme

-¡Shiryu! Gracias a Dios y la virgencita que bueno que estas aquí Justo iba a ver a ¡Shunrei!

-¿Que paso Xia Ling? ¿Qué tiene ella? -dije alterado no sabía que hacer

-ven conmigo y velo por ti mismo - dijo ella llevando me a una habitación -necesito que estés tranquilo y veas esto -dijo ella, abrió la puerta y vi algo que nunca imagine en mi vida...ahí estaba mi amada con ¿un bebé? Un segundo...acaso ella…

-Hola Shiryu- dijo ella-te presento a nuestro hijo...este pequeño que nos ha sorprendido -mi corazón no pudo más y corrí donde ella para darle un beso en esos bellos labios y vi al pequeño mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer al ver los ellos soy padre...

\- No sé...que decir...mi amor acaso...-no pude continuar debido al beso que me dio

-No lo sabía parece que todo este tiempo estuve embarazada sin saberlo y este pequeño decidió nacer hoy... -dijo ella acariciando el cabellito de mi hijo- no sé qué te parece este nombre Ryuho...

-Es perfecto...Nuestro pequeño dragoncito nuestro amado Ryuho, papá te ama pequeño bienvenido a este mundo -dije tomando lo en brazos mientras abría sus ojitos. Sus ojos son igual que los míos mi amado hijo eso explica por qué tu mamá estaba actuando raro estaba embarazada

-Es bello no? Se parece mucho a ti Shiryu -dijo mi amada esposa si estábamos planeando tener un bebé pero jamás imaginamos que fuera tan pronto

-Ryuho es hermoso como tu Shunrei jamás pensé que llegaríamos a ser papás jamás pensé en formar una familia

-Te amo Shiryu y este pequeño es nuestro tesoro -

_**(Llanto)**_

-Ya Shhhh ¿quieres ir con mami? Vamos pues toma lo -dije dando le a nuestro hijo

-ya mi amor debe ser que tiene hambre shhh ya mi amor mami esta aquí ya shhhh tranquilo mi vida ya ven toma -dijo mi amada dando le pecho a nuestro amado Ryuho quien ya se estaba calmando

-vaya parece que estas noches serán largas con este pequeño verdad

-si serán muy largas la verdad veremos que nos depara mañana

Luego de unos días en el hospital la pareja ya estaba lista para volver a su hogar para poder adaptarse a su nueva vida como una familia, Shiryu bajo del auto primero para ayudarle a su esposa con el bebé quien ya estaba por despertarse de su letargo

-por aquí amor deja que lo cargue para que te bajes del carro -dijo el Shiryu tomando al bebé en brazos- vamos a dentro amor llevare a Ryuho a nuestro cuarto

-Si está bien corazón déjame llevar estas cosas acuesta lo bien -dijo la china en camino a su cuarto y arre costarse con el bebé quien ya estaba despertando

-Hola pequeñín bienvenido a casa hijo-dijo Shiryu muy alegre y conmovido al ver a su hijo -veo que es muy tranquilo cuando se despierta verdad mi amor

-Si están pequeño nuestro hijo quien diría que esta criatura nos haría más unidos -dijo ella dando le un beso en la frente

-si tienes razón a ver pequeño quédate con Mami yo arreglare todo -dijo Shiryu retirándose de ahí mientras su mujer acurrucaba a su bebe en sus brazos

El día transcurrió normal Shunrei estuvo cuidando al bebé mientras Shiryu lidiaba de cómo hacer la cuna aunque sabía que por un buen tiempo el pequeño estaría en su cama con su madre

-Shiryu vamos a Dormir te parece ya deja eso mañana lo arreglamos

-Bueno no queda de otra así que vamos -dijo para ir se a bañar y cambiarse

-vamos a ver Ryuho ya estás bien limpio ahora vamos a dormir eso es vamos mi amor -dijo ella acurrucando lo entre ambos

-Descansen mis Ángeles -dijo el esposo para luego caer dormido en los brazos de Morfeo, la noche transcurrió pero un llanto los despertó

_**(Llanto)**_

-ya shhh aquí esta papa -dijo Shiryu cargándolo sin embargo el bebé seguí llorando -vamos pequeño ya no llores

-si quieres yo te ayudo-dijo su mujer levantando se de la cama y tomando al bebe en brazos quien aún seguía llorando...shhh ya mi amor bello

-parece que nuestra noche será larga ¿verdad?-dijo Shiryu viendo con ternura a su mujer pues para él era su mundo su único amor junto a su hijo

-ya mi amor, si parece que si debe de ser la nueva costumbre de este mundo nuevo para el ya mi amor -dijo ella acariciando la cabecita de su bebe hasta que este dejo de llorar y se acomodo

-vaya parece que él lo único que quería era acomodarse en mi pecho verdad pequeño travieso

-vaya parece que este pequeño me quitara mi espacio ¿no es así? dijo Shiryu acariciando la mejilla del pequeño recién nacido -se parece a ti mi amor es idéntico a ti

-se parece a los dos -dijo ella acurrucando al pequeño en sus brazos, luego de ello la familia se volvió a dormir sin embargo el niño nuevamente comenzó a llorar ocasionando que ambos padres se levantaran para ver qué pasaba y así fue toda la noche

-Vaya ser padre es difícil-dijo Shiryu levantándose de la cama viendo a su mujer y a su hijo bien dormidos -a ver mensaje de Seiya

_**Seiya "Pegaso": ¡Hey Shiryu felicidades por ser padre!**_

_**Shiryu: Se me olvido esto de echo fue una sorpresa para mí ni lo esperaba pero soy feliz y gracias**_

_**Seiya "Pegaso": no te preocupes te iremos a ver esta semana amigo! nos alegra el saber que de todos nosotros puedas tener una vida normal**_

_**Shiryu: ni tanto esta vida es nueva practica mente y además no eh dormido nada**_

_**Seiya "Pegaso": me imagino así son los bebes recién nacidos lloran por todo pues están en un nuevo mundo**_

_**Shiryu: lo sé...te dejo mi mujer ocupa ayuda - escribió apagando su celular y dirigirse a la habitación de su amada**_

Shiryu se estiro tras haber terminado de enviar un mensaje a Seiya, no obstante logro escuchar el llanto del pequeño bebe en el baño junto con su madre, suspiro y se dirigió dónde estaban los dos amores de su vida y solo pudo observar aquella tierna imagen y un poco ruidosa también.

-vaya parece que nuestro hijo no le gusta el agua - dijo el padre acercando se a su mujer para ayudar la a bañar a su pequeño hijo quien lloraba a gritos pues al parecer no le gusta el contacto con el agua ambos padres no sabían lo que les esperaría sin duda no lo sabían.


End file.
